Silent Witness
Silent Witness is a British detective / thriller made by the BBC , originally based on the books by Nigel McCrery . The series was first broadcast in 1996 and is still being made. In theNetherlands , the series broadcast by the KRO in Flanders on Canvas . In the first seven seasons are the activities of the female anatomical pathologist Sam Ryan, played by Amanda Burton , central. In 2004, the latter, however. Leaving the series Two of her colleagues, Harry Cunningham ( Tom Ward ) and Leo Dalton ( William Gaminara ), are the central characters, and there is a new character added: Nikki Alexander ( Emilia Fox ). There are six to eight episodes per season and made his two stories. BBC One on Sundays usually sends part one and part two the following Monday off. Netherlands forward these two parts each with an interval of one week. In Belgium, the series aired once a week on Canvas, in which the two parts are transmitted and last from 20:50 am to 23:50 pm. Immediate succession Content [ hide ] *1 Storyline **1.1 Season 1/7 m **1.2 from season 8 *2 Fixed actors *3 Audience *4 Episodes *5 External link Storyline [ edit ] Police and Prosecution yelling their regular studies in the help of the forensic laboratory. There seem to decompose and analyzed to clarify the truth of a possible crime scene to retrieve. Season 1 t / m 7 [ edit ] Herein, the forensic pathologist Sam Ryan, played by the actress Amanda Burton. In the first three seasons of the series is set in Cambridge . Then Sam Ryan works in London . She has made it to "Professor of Forensic Pathology" at the university there. Her reputation precedes her and she is often asked by both prosecutors and defenders. In her work, Sam gets support from her colleagues. However, mutually they do not always agree on the true story of a crime. From Season 8 [ edit ] Nikki Alexander, played by Emilia Fox, is a forensic pathologist with a deep sense of justice. In her tenacity to the table above to get the truth, they are not limited its investigation to the walls of the laboratory. The straight and sometimes dangerous course she sails, brings her into trouble, both professionally and privately. Nevertheless, she remains firmly committed to its quirky views on the work as pathologist. Emilia's eye for detail brings more than once startling new evidence to light. This then creates dramatic twists in the police investigation. Not always to the satisfaction of the police officers in charge of the investigation. Regular actors [ edit ] Current: *Dr. Nikki Alexander (forensic anthropologist) - Emilia Fox (season 8 to present) *Prof. Leo Dalton (pathologist) - William Gaminara (Season 6-16) *Dr. Harry Cunningham (pathologist) - Tom Ward (Season 6-15) Former: *Dr. Sam Ryan (pathologist) - Amanda Burton (season 1-7) Audience [ edit ] Given the pictures are often very explicitly shown in the anatomical dissection of the victims, the series in Netherlands rated as a 16 + series. Category:Women's television